Somebody that I used to know
by Ruby Roocoo Blade
Summary: Draco and Harry break up after 3 years of being together though they promise that they'll stay friends. What happens when Draco doesn't seem to be following that promise and treating Harry like a stranger.


__**A/N: Just wanted to say that I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form because if I did I would not have put Harry and Ginny together. This story was inspired by the song 'Somebody that I used to know' I heard it in a shop and it was bugging me so I needed to write this. Depending on the reviews there may be a sequel to it.**

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

Harry could remember when they broke up, it was on a Sunday the day that they usually just laid in bed and cuddled. Only getting up to use the bathroom or for food, this Sunday was different though. Draco had got out of their nice warm bed and stood by the window, just staring out of the window with the blank look Harry hadn't seen for a while present on his face. The words that he spoke cutting like ice into his heart. "I'm breaking this off." Was all Draco said before turning to face Harry, the expressionless face he had on not letting Harry know what Draco was feeling, he didn't know what to say. Draco had just disapparated from their flat and that was the last Harry had seen of him. Draco hadn't even taking anything with him, no clothes not even his precious books but Harry didn't mind, it was like Draco was still with him. He was surprised when he saw Draco's eagle owl swoop through his window with a letter. All it said was:

_Harry_

_In response to me leaving your flat the other night I do apologise, I realise that we aren't good for one another romantically and are better off friends._

_Your friend_

_DM_

Harry re-read the letter a few times that night, the words on the letter were so cold and not like the Draco that he had come to love. His eyes stopped on the last few words '_Better off friends'_. He was glad that he wouldn't lose Draco completely but he never wanted them to go back to friends, he wasn't even sure why Draco thought they weren't 'good for one another romantically' he thought they had matched each other well. They balanced each other out, like the light to the dark. A sudden burst of anger fell over Harry, how dare Draco break up with him and not even tell him why to his face. The anger soon faded to be replaced with a feeling of lost and emptiness there was also longing under that. Longing for the lazy Sundays and when they would meet up with their friends for dinner and a catch up, knowing that he would have to be doing that by himself.

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

The following week had a surprise for Harry, he had been thinking about what to do with Draco's possessions. Wondering if he should owl Draco to ask when he would pick them up or just take them to Malfoy Manor where Draco lived. He didn't expect people to visit his flat, especially if those people were Blaise and Pansy. Staring at them with a blank expression, wondering why they were here, this only got him a scowl from Pansy and an eye roll from Blaise.

"Well Harry, are you going to let us in?" Blaise asked, smirking and Harry, finally realising he had been staring at them, let them into his flat.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked the two Slytherins, sure they had been over before but only to visit Draco and even though Harry got along alright with Draco's friends they never came to visit him.

"We are here to collect Draco's things for him of course." Pansy spoke as if it was totally obvious as to why there were at his flat. Her words, however, spiked anger within him. He couldn't even collect his things; he had to send his friends to get them. Giving a dismissing wave he stalked to his bedroom and locked the door with the strongest locking spell he could think. Distantly hearing Pansy and Blaise gathering Draco's things in the background, settling himself down on his bed bringing a hand up to cover his face as he released a shaky breath. 'Better off friends' Harry thought bitterly, if they were friends why couldn't he collect his things himself. That was it, tomorrow he would go over to Malfoy Manor and confront Draco about this. Waving off the locking charm on his door he stalked out and headed towards his fireplace, seeing Pansy and Blaise giving him a strange look before they went to his bedroom, guessing they were going to collect Draco's clothes. Turning back to the fireplace he threw some floo powder into the fire before stepping through.

"The borrow."

When Harry stepped out the other fireplace he was attacked by a sea of ginger hair, Molly had pulled him into a bruising hug before pulling back and muttering about how thin he was looking. The first grin since he and Draco broke up breaking out on his face, some things never change. Heading towards Ron's old room he knocked on the door, remembering the time he hadn't knocked and walked in on Ron and Hermione getting intimate. Something he wasn't eager to repeat, though upon hearing the soft 'enter' of Hermione's voice he walked in.

"Hey." He whispered softly, looking at his two friends. He knew that they had their own house but Ron was staying with his mum for a month as Hermione was due her first baby and he wanted to be around someone who wouldn't panic. Of course he only told Harry this; he knew that Hermione and Molly thought it was for them to bond, though he had a sneaky suspicion that Hermione knew they real reason.

"Harry!" Ron grinned broadly at him, standing up from his bed and clapping Harry on his back, a habit they still hadn't broken. He turned to Hermione who looked like she was about to give birth any day soon, but still wobbled over to give him a gentle hug.

"Hello Harry." Closing his eyes he sat on the edge of Ron's bed and looked up at the faces of his two best friends before launching into the story of his and Draco's break up. Explaining about how Draco had said they could be friends but sent Pansy and Blaise over to collect his things.

"Maybe he finds it awkward at the moment, Harry?" Hermione reasoned, making Harry feel slightly silly for being angry.

"Nah I think he is too chicken to see Harry." Ron snorted beside him, making Harry chuckle and Hermione to roll her eyes at the two of them. The boys grinned sheepishly at Hermione before turning to face one another and grinning, Hermione frowned.

"Harry not that we want to get rid of you but... You left two people at your flat unattended and these people are Slytherins..." Harry's eyes widened as he bolted to the fireplace, ignoring Ron's chuckles as he flooed back home.

When he stepped out of the fire he noticed two things, one all of Draco's things were gone from the living room and secondly that Blaise and Pansy were drinking tea.

"Potter, you're back finally. We wanted to reassure you that we didn't take anything that wasn't Draco's. Nice wardrobe though, it shows Draco shopped for you. We will be off now, see you on Friday for the usual meet up." Pansy nodded and walked from the living room and out of the door, turning to Blaise who gave him a small smile before placing his hand in what he suppose thought was a comforting gesture on his shoulder before following Pansy out the door. Harry watched the leave before waving his wand to close the door and collapse on the couch; this had been the weirdest day ever so far.

The following day was when Harry got his next big shock, after going through his morning routine he flooed to Malfoy Manor. When he stepped out of the fireplace at the other end he heard chatting in the kitchen, heading towards the sound he spotted Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sitting at the table and drinking coffee.

"Harry dear!" Narcissa smiled as she got up and gave Harry a warm embrace which he returned, smiling at the thought that Narcissa still wanted to hug him after he and her son had broken up.

"Hello Narcissa, Mr Malfoy." He nodded to Lucius who gave a tentative smile back, he face Narcissa again. "Narcissa is Draco here?" He was starting to worry when Narcissa shared a significant look with her husband before smiling softly.

"Oh, Harry dear he left the Manor. He found a place of his own." She watched Harry's face fall which only served to break her heart, she couldn't show Harry where Draco lived due to her being on house arrest. Harry sighed softly, showing them a weak smile.

"Okay, I just thought... Never mind. Thank you for your help." He gave Narcissa another hug before waving to Lucius before he returned to his flat where he promptly stumbled to his room and collapsing onto his bed in a heap. Draco had apologised via letter, getting his friends to pick his things up and now moved house without telling Harry? Sitting up he sighed, at least Draco would be there tomorrow at their get together, and he never missed them even before they started dating. He would confront him tomorrow, tonight he needed to sleep and put what he had learnt into some sort of order in his head.

"Draco won't be making it today; he has a rather bad cold and is sleeping it off." Pansy announced when she walked into The Three Broomstick with Blaise, Millicent and Theodore who all sat around the table which consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean. Harry felt his heart drop at the news, desperately wanting to know how Draco was and where he was. Thankfully Hermione asked how Draco was doing; it would sound pathetic if Harry asked. Well that's what he thought anyway.

"Oh he is fine; he should be right back to normal tomorrow. It looks like a 24 hour bug." Pansy sighed before calling to a waitress and ordering the drinks. "My round, what are you having?"

The night dragged on for Harry, he had barely listened when Blaise was talking to Ron about how England lost spectacularly to Ireland in the Quidditch or when Theodore mentioned that there was a new potion being sold which showed the drinkers soul mate.

"I'm going to go early, it was lovely to see you all again." Harry spoke suddenly, rushing to give everyone a goodbye before dashing out of the Three Broomsticks and apparating home; he didn't want to be with his friends and knowing that Draco wasn't there by his side.

That was the first night that he had had a nightmare since Voldemorts demise. In the dream Draco was whispering that he loved Harry while Harry whispered back that he loved him too. Dream Draco had then smirked coldly down at him, a smirk he hadn't seen in years, and told Harry how he didn't really love him. Only using his name to get the Malfoy reputation back up and to be able to brag about how he had been the one to steal the Golden Boy's heart and then smashed it into tiny pieces. He had been crying in the dream, asking dream Draco to stop lying to him only to hear the cruel laughter leaving the dram Draco's lips before he awoke with a start. Lifting a shaky hand up to his cheek, he felt wetness beneath his finger. His last thought before drifting back into an uneasy sleep was _I hope you can't die of a broken heart. _

_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_

Three weeks had passed since Harry and Draco's breakup and Harry had been having nightmares each night. The mostly consistent of memories of Draco telling him how much he wanted him before the memory changed and Draco was telling him that he had only used Harry. It was starting to make Harry second guess every word Draco had ever said to him, wondering if the Draco in his dream was what the real Draco had been thinking. He needed to get out of his flat and clear his head.

It was when he was strolling down Diagon Alley that he saw it, a flash of white blonde hair head into the apothecary, hurrying his pace he slipped into the shop. His heart beating erratically against his chest when he spotted the familiar pointed face of Draco Malfoy, taking a few steps towards him only to take a step back. _'This is stupid Harry, just go over and say hi'_ he thought before squaring his shoulders and walking up to Draco and tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Giving a warm smile when Draco turned around, only to receive a polite nod back which stung more than he thought it would.

"Harry Potter." Draco said smoothly, nothing in the tone of voice he used helped to distinguish what he was feeling.

"Hey Draco.. How are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I'm well. I don't want to both you with trivial things about my life, Potter. I'll just be buying my potion ingredients and then be off. Good day to you." Draco tipped his hat towards Harry before strutting up to the counter, casually flirting with the girl working the counter before paying and leaving the store leaving Harry in a state of shock. Draco had spoken to him like he was an acquaintance or someone he read about but didn't know... A stranger. That was the fourth thing that had showed Harry that Draco hadn't wanted to be friends with Harry, even though he promised that they would stay friends. Turning on his heel he left the shop and disapparated home and for the first time in year he broke down. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and stamped on until it broke into thousands of tiny pieces. It had been years for Harry to begin to trust people again, Draco always there to help him get through it, and Draco had just gone and acting like there had been nothing between them. Staring at his face in the mirror, Harry winced; he could see his shrunken face which was as pale as the white paint in the bathroom. Saw his red and puffy eyes that were still overflowing with tears, the tears that were for a man who didn't want anything to do with him. A man that he still loved so much that his heart broke each and every day that he woke up alone and went to bed alone, desperately wanting the man's body curled around his. When he finally stumbled to his room, he curled up into the fetal position and just laid there shivering in the cold.

The night had brought a different dream for Harry, it had started with Draco giving him the warmest smile he had ever seen on the blondes face knowing that he was smiling goofily back at the angel in front of him.

"Harry, we aren't supposed to be together. We are too different to be together, you deserve much more than an ex-death eater. You deserve a nice girl who you can settle down with and have a few children running amuck." Dream Draco had chuckled though Harry spotted the pain in the grey orbs, wanting to reach out and show that it was only Draco that he wanted. "Hush Harry, I know. Go find a nice girl to settle down with. Just... Don't forget me okay?" Dream Draco watched Harry crumple to the floor, closing his eyes as he pressed one last kiss to his forehead before fading away. Leaving Harry sobbing on the floor, whispering over and over again that he would never forget Draco that he would keep him in his heart until the day he died.

When Harry woke up in the morning he felt like shit. He knew that his eyes would still be puffy from crying, something he would need to use glamour to hide. Reluctantly slipping out of bed he made his way into the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee before slouching on the couch. His dream from last night haunted him more than he wanted to let on; he had always thought that Draco and he would grow old together. Sitting on the couch and laughing as Draco pointed out the wrinkles on his face, assuring him that he always looked gorgeous to Harry. Dream Draco had really shaken him up, he felt more loss and empty than he had since the day Draco walked out on his life for good. Were they really not meant to be together? That the last three years were just lies? Even in his tortured state Harry refused to believe that Draco had never loved him and that they hadn't been meant for one another. They still were meant to be with one another, Harry would just have to show him that! He wouldn't give up till Draco saw that they were soul mates... Harry's eyes lit up when he remembered snippets from Theodore's conversation with the others, a potion to show soul mates.


End file.
